Miraculously well, Miraculous!
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: (horrible title) the story is basically a reveal fic where they even stop hawk moth. it starts from ep 24 (the volpina ep), and has alya as the real volpina in it and nino as the turtle miraculous later on... no need to say the obious pairings as the lovesquear and ninoxalya I OWN NO ONE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: okay, i still own no one. And sorry for any mistake.**

 **Forgive me for writing abt a cartoon, bt srsly it's the best cartoon series ever xD the story starts off after the Volpina episode, and will end... well, read on! :D (i know the title is horrible)**

 **(and as usual i'll update every 2-3 day at most, and everyday at the least)**

Chapter 1

When Ladybug made sure Adrien was fine, she went back home, slumping on her bed as she released the transformation. She was really angry at Lila, but more at herself. She was also extremely exhausted, because her fight with Volpina wasn't a light one. Mentally, that is. Her illusions were really confusing and powerful - that is untill you touch it.

"Marinette? Are you fine?" Tikki pried gently. Her chosen had her face planted in the pillowand she laid there, unmoving. "Marinette?"

"I-I'm fine," she said unsurely, looking up to her kwami. "I just got scared there."

"I can understand," Tikki agreed, concerned. She was taken aback as suddenly tears spilled off her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "M-Marinette?"

"I-I could've l-lost him, Tikki," she sobbed. "A-and y-you too, if C-Chat hadn't k-known it was j-just an ill-illusion..." she couldn't even finish her sentence. Even the thought was depressing enough. She started sobbing again and Tikki flew to her cheek, nuzzling it comfortingly.

"It'll be fine, Marinette," the God said supportively. "None of it happened, so don't worry."

"B-But I would've given you to Hawk Moth! For Adrien's sake who wasn't even there physically!" She burst out, more tears spilling. "I'm terrible!"

"Marinette, I fully understand why you did it - or were about to do it," Tikki said. "And if I were in your place I would've done it too."

"But I'm still terrible! I would've betrayed you - a true friend - for... for-"

"For true love, Marinette," Tikki interrupted gently.

"But I love you too, Tikki! Not only Adrien!" She burst out again, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I don't even know if my l-love for him is t-true!"

"I love you too, Marinette, but your love for Adrien is different. It is true," the kwami said with a sweet smile. She knew that feeling. She would've done the same for Plagg. Marinette sniffed, then spoke again.

"It still comes down to the fact that I'm unworthy of being Ladybug. I - Ladybug was the cause that Lila got akumatised. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault that Lila was akumatised. Well, maybe you triggered it, but... She should've known that lies don't have a future and only bring trouble," Tikki chided. "And don't ever think of yourself being unworthy to be Ladybug! You are the sweetest, the kindest, the most selfless Ladybug I've ever met! Lila's akumatization is mainly her fault."

"But I should've told her off in a kinder way!" Sighing, Tikki kept comforting Marinette while she cried till her tears stopped completely. It took Marinette another hour to fully calm down, and by that point Tikki was nearly fainting due to hunger.

"T-thanks, Tikki," the girl said sitting up with a wobbly smile. She facepalmed as a realisation hit him, seeing the weekly smiling kwami. "I didn't even feed you cookies! Oh my God, I'm so so so sorry! Brb, Tikki!" She dashed down, leaving a confused kwami on her chaise and in mere seconds she was back with a plate of triple chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you, Marinette," Tikki smiled nibbling a cookie.

"No, thank you Tikki. I really do love you," Marinette smiled kissing the kwami, who in turn giggled and nuzzled her cheeks.

"I love you too," the kwami chuckled. They went up to the roof, Marinette bringing the book Adrien had with her as Tikki ate. Tikki explained her the possible importance of the book, and they decided to meet the Great Guardian in order to attain information.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Adrien was having a crisis. A double crisis, to be precise. Plagg nibbled on a roll of camambert as he amusedly watched the blonde super-model freak out. The double crisis was none other than the question of his father's book, and the question of Ladybug being so worried for Adrien - him.

"Where the hell is that freaking book?! And why was Ladybug so worried about Adrien - me?! She looked like she knew me from close! I know we have met a few times as Adrien and LB but - oh and the freaking book! Father's gonna kill me! And why did LB look like she was in love with Adrien?! Does that mean she's in love with me - me as in Chat?! Ugghh I have no idea where that book dissappeared! And does she seriously know me? Do I know her in my civilian form?! I can't remember where I put the book last time! Is she close by?! And where is the damned book! And if she's close to me who is she?! And the book! I'll be skinned by Father for sure!" Plagg blinked, barely able to contain his amused laughter as Adrien stomped around his room, rambling about his two current problems, pulling his hear frustratedly. "I already have my suspitions on who LB can be but can it really be her?! Oh, God if Father get's to know I lost his book... And if LB us seriously who I think she is..."

"Chill, kid-"

"How can I chill?!" Adrien snapped, chest heaving, looking like a madman. He really didn't want to be skinned alive by his father. And he really wanted to know why his Buginette was so preoccupied of Adrien - him. If she really was who he thought her to be.

"Because I think you'll have the answers to your questions soon," Plagg said flatly.

"How are you so sure about it?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Because I just had a telepathic conversation with Tikki, and she said that she and Ladybug are at the Guardian's house."

"Tikki?"

"Ladybug's kwami," Plagg nodded.

"Oh..." Adrien blinked. Suddenly another bunch of questions araised and he zoomed onto Plagg, making the poor kwami yelp in surprise. "You know LB's kwami? Can you sense her if she's close by? Will you alert me if she's near?!"

"Umm..." Shoot it. Plagg shouldn't have mentioned Tikki. "As a matter of fact I can..."

"Will you alert me, please?" Adrien inquired. He really needed to know if Ladybug was who he suspected.

"A-amm... I-I'm not s-sure-"

"Please, please, please, pretty pleeeeaaaase?" He gave Plagg his best kitty eyes, making the God groan.

"...Mnnh, kid, I don't know..." Plagg had a weak spot for kitty eyes.

"I'll give you more camambert everyday, and double after an akuma fight!" Adrien added. Plagg's eyes widen as a small blush appeared on his face, as he thought of his dear camambert.

"W-Wait I'll ask Tikki, just don't give me that look." Plagg turned his face, blushing more. He asked Tikki via ther telepathic connection what to do, and was relieved when she answered immediately.

"So?" Adrien asked hopefully. He was anxious to know if his suspition was right or not.

"She said she will sign for her chosen, so I won't sign. She's looking for you too, so you'll definitely meet. I'll only sign in case she can't find you, but is nearby. And she'll find you tomorrow, most probably."

"Yaaasss!" Adrien jumped up with a wide grin and a shriek of joy. He hugged the kwami close to his face and nuzzled him. "Love ya, Plagg!" Plagg blushed, his heart melting at the boy's sweetness and innocence.

"I-I l-love you too..." Plagg silently grumbled under his breath blushing more, making Adrien's face light up.

"Didn't quite catch that~" he teased.

"I l-love you too," Plagg repeated slightly louder.

"Come again~?"

"I love you too, kid!" Plagg groaned out, not wanting to be teased for long, and secretly melted at the joyful beam his chosen gave him. Yeah, he definitely had a soft spor for Adrien. The kid was a good person with a good heart and had a sweet and (mainly) innocent personality.


	2. Chapter 2

**olay, I know i promised to update more frequently but something came up, so sorry abt that. Here's thext chap :) enjoy!**

 **This goes for all the chapters: i don't own anyone and sorry for any mistake!**

Chapter 2

She was here. In front of the Great Guardian and she was going to learn new information. Master Fu beackoned the petite girl and the kwami in with a misterious albeit welcoming smile. Marinette jumped a bit in her skin and clutched the ancient book tighter as the door closed behind her.

"Hello, Ladybug," the old man greeted.

"Hey, Master Fu!" Tikki greeted cheerfully, nuzzling the elderly, who chuckled.

"Sweet as ever, little Tikki."

"Wayzz! Long time, no see!" Tikki hugged a smiling green being, the se size as her, most likely a kwami too.

"M-Master Fu... h-how do you know about me being Ladybug?" Marinette asked tentatively, sitting down in front of him, knuckles white around the book. Wayzz and Tikki seated themselves on the phonograph, that contained the box with the miraculouses, and silently listened to the conversation.

"I am the guardian of the miraculouses and I choose the chosen who bear them," the salt and pepper-haired man said with a kind smile. "And I only made one mistake," he added sadly.

"Hawk Moth?" The heroine asked and Master Fu merely nodded.

"He wasn't like this while his wife lived. Her death broke him."

"He... he had a wife?" Marinette's eyes widened as the elderly nodded in agreement. She never thought whoever was behind that mask could ever feel love.

"Don't judge him, though. He wasn't a bad man. He still has good in him. And his wife was the peacock miraculous." The half-Chinese girl's jaw dropped. "She was increadibly sweet, loyal, joyful and playful, and he was madly in love," Master Fu continued. "But when she died it shattered his heart into so many pieces, that only hatred mended it, though it's still not fully healed. He even neglected his own son emotionally, only paying attention to his physical health and safety. He kept the boy in his house, homeschooled him, barely let him out, subconsciously forcing the boy to be perfect. The boy was barely able to achieve his dream to go to a normal school."

"That's... That's so harsh," Marinette whispered, shocked.

"It is indeed. This boy is starved for love and freedom. And he just got the power to actually be free under his father's nose... and at the same time fighting against his Hawk Moth identity." Marinette's eyes widen even more in realisation as the old man continued. "He doesn't know he is fighting against his father. You do know who I'm talking about, right?"

"C-Chat Noir..." the girl muttered incredulously.

"Yes, it's Chat Noir." Master Fu nodded gravely. Marinette's heart broke to know that Chat didn't have his mother amymore. He seemed so carefree... so problemless, she never thought the boy had such a hard life. And the fact that Hawk Moth is his father? That made it even worse.

"Though I don't know who he is - they are under the mask..." her voice trailed off, unsure of how to express the want to protect his partner even in his civilian self.

"You will know soon. More importantly, Chat Noir wouldn't fight if he knew what his father wants with the two most powerful miraculouses. But none of them know that even with such Godly power the two kwamis grant, it's impossible to achieve what he wants."

"A-and what does Hawk Moth want?" Master Fu sighed deeply, sadness emitting from his being. He was contemplating on revealing or not. In the end, with another sigh he spoke.

"He wants to bring back Chat Noir's mother, his wife." Marinette gasped. Her heart broke in the false hope Hawk Moth followed. For his son. Kinda like Anakin becoming evil to save Leia... only to fail and become evil till his last moments... It broke her to know that they could never have a full family anymore. After all, someone who is dead can never be brought back.

"That's so sad," she finaly whispered, voice quavering.

"And do you know who Chat Noir is?" Master Fu asked. The girl shook her head. "He is closer than you think. You know him in his civilian life too. You need to find him and tell him." This surprised Marinette to the core.

"The poor boy will be broken if he knows it's his father." Wayzz sighed sadly,Tikki nodding along.

"Then what should I do?! How do I even find him?!" Marinette asked on verge of breaking down. She couldn't do this to Chat Noir to his father - whoever he was, he was still a person, even if he was Hawk Moth. She just couldn't destroy their hopes. "And why are you telling this to me?!"

"Young girl, don't worry. You are a special Ladybug, which is why I'm telling you. Your personality is the sweetest of all till now, and you have the ability to change people with mere words and your innocent, unconditional supportive love towards them," Master Fu said with a kind smile.

"But... But this..."

"Marinette." Tikki flew to her chosen and kissed her cheek. "Master Fu is right, just have faith in yourself, okay?"

"I'm sure young miss will be able to cope with this," Wayzz added with a smile.

"But how do I tell Chat?! It'll break him!"

"That's up to you, Ladybug. But you do have to tell him and support him," Master Fu said seriously. "He has the right to know."

"I k-know..." the girl sighed with the new weight settling on her shoulders. Then she remembered the book she had. "And what about this? Adrien had it, and he said it was his father's..."

"We'll speak about that once the two of you are here," Master Fu said taking the book and hiding it. "It's an important book, but before I reveal the secrets, you must bring Chat here." Marinette nodded standing up. "Both of you need to be in civilian form," Master Fu added. Marinette flinched but nodded nonetheless.

"Then, I'll leave for now... bye, Master Fu," the girl waved and Tikki flew into her purse after nuzzling Wayzz and the old man, then they left, alerting Plagg through their thelepatical bond.

"We will have to re-awaken Trixx, master," Wayzz said once they were alone. "Buzz and Duusu too - though we have to steal Duusu back. Nooro's negative energy is getting stronger every time. Hawk Moth's presence cannot be taken lightly anymore."

"I know. And I will have to find my successor," Master Fu said sadly. Wayzz's eyes widen in shock.

"B-but master! I-"

"Wayzz," the old man gently interrupted with a smile. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

"But master! I'm not ready to let you go!" Wyzz exclaimed vehemently.

"You're more than ready, Wayzz," Master Fu smiled. The little kwami wordlessly flew into his hand and nuzzled the old man's face affectionately with teary eyes. "And besides, untill I die you will see me often, as I need to train the new Guardian."

"I see," the small God sighed sadly. "Do you know who they will be?"

"Yes. I have a clear idea of who will be my successor and who will be the real Volpina, not the fake, akumatized Volpina. About Buzz and Duusu? We'll see how bad our enemy is." Wayzz nodded, anxious to see how the new events in his life will turn out.

"Do you think I can find Chat?" Marinette asked once she was back in her room.

"I'm sure you will," Tikki smiled gently.

"You can sense his kwami when he's closeby, can't you?" The small God nodded settling herself in her Chosen's palm. "I know you can't reveal him, but can you alert me if he's close?"

"I-I don't know," Tikki replied unsurely. "I usually sense Plagg a lot of times..."

"Plagg?"

"He's Chat Noir's kwami."

"Oh..." Marinette blinked. Good to know Chat's kwami's name... "Anyway, will you alert me?"

"Hmm, I might as well," the kwami replied after a short pause of thinking and replying to Plagg's thelepatical question. "Until then, please prepare yourself emotionally, to support him, okay?"

"I-I'll try, Tikki, I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

**so next chap is on! Pls review :)**

Chapter 3

The next morning Marinette was late for school as usual, but only because she couldn't find her Chat Noir hoodie. She wanted to put it on, in case she actually met Chat's civilian form that day. Other than that, she wore a black mini-skirt that had a bright green frill at the end and reached the middle of her thighs, so it wasn't too short, and wore a pair of nylon tights that had small black cats all over as a pattern. Tikki was safely hidden in her hoodie's neckline, so she can touch her when she was close, and pinch her when she was increadibly close to Chat's civilian person.

"What are the chances that he's actually under my nose all this time?" Marinette mumbled shaking her head as she ran up the stairs. As she busted in the classrom she exclaimed an apology and hastily sat at her place, yelping a bit as Tikki pinched her hard when she passed between Adrien (mentally registering his Ladybug themed red shirt with black dots, under his classical white overshirt and his black, slightly skinny jeans) and Chloé. She whipped her head around, as she sat at her seat, observing the class.

"Girl, you should somehow stop oversleeping! You missed a catfight between Lila and Chloé for Adrien's heart!" Alya whisper-yelled.

"What?!" Marinette whisper-shrieked back.

"The best? It's not over! It'll probably continue in the break!" Alya grinned at Marinette's horrified face, but before the conversation could go on, Mme Mendeleiev yelled at them for not paying attention. The petite girl sighed, looking around excitedly. Chat was supposed to be in his class. Unfortunately, Tikki said, she would only sign once, so she would have to figure it out on her own. Nathaniel, Kim, Ivan, Max, Nino were out of the question as they were akumatised and she fought against them along with Chat. So Chat must be a boy in her class who was never akumatised... And... If Tikki's pinch was precise, then she passed by Chat as she entered her class... Which narrows it down to one specific boy... Marinette's eyes snapped towards Adrien's head, and stared at it intently. What were the chances?

On the other hand, Adrien's jaw dropped once he saw Marinette enter. He took in her clothing and had to supress the blush creeping up his skin by glaring at Nino's knowing look. He was not going to suddenly crush on his friend when his Lady will possibly reveal herself in one of these days. But if his suspitions were correct, then... He could barely think straight due to the giddiness of the possibility. Once the class went on, he felt a familiar burning gaze watching him, making him ever more sure his suspitions were right. Gulping, he tried to focus on the lecture Mme Mendeleiev was giving, but he barely could due to the excitement of meeting his Lady and Marinette's sudden change of clothes...

Behind him, Marinette stared at the mop of blonde hair, that was oh so similar to another head of unruly blonde hair. She mentally compared Adrien's and Chat's height, deciding they were roughly the same height. They had the same build and the same green eyes. Plus Adrien was never akumatised. And he always went missing when there was an akuma, most probably to transform. She only needed to confirm. Tikki's pinch was a pretty big confirmation, but she needed something from Adrien. A slip-up. Surely, his Ladybug-themed clothing is pretty much a clue, but she needed something else. So she continued to carefully watch the boy.

Once the lesson was over, Adrien wanted to run out of the class and hide until break was over, because Lila and Chloé were advancing on him.

"So Adrikins~" Chloé drawled. "You won't betray me, your best friend and girlfriend, right~?" Marinette watched curiously as Adrien stiffened, while Alya filmed.

"Oh, please Chloé," Lila laughed. "It's pretty obvious that he doesn't like being with you."

"Don't make me laugh! Not even Ladybug could compete with me for Adrikins' heart," Chloé said smugly.

"Excuse me?!" Adrien's voice was an octave higher than usual, trying to contain his anger, standing up. Marinette blinked. Alright. If Adrien was Chat, that meant he was in love with Ladybug, then, his anger was totally justified. But if he wasn't Chat... then why would he be angry?

"That bitch can't really compete with anyone," Lila added snorting.

"Excuse you?!" Adrien growled this time, catching both girls' attention. Alya decided to lecture the two after the whole fight was over in order not to ruin the amusing situation.

"Come on, Adrien~ she is never honest with anyone," Lila mused, placing an arm around Adrien's shoulder.

"I disagree with that - she's my bestie, but she definitely isn't as beautiful as I am," Chloé said leaning onto Adrien, while engaging a staring contest with Lila. The poor angered boy was stuck between two icy cold women. Alya grumbled under her breath as the girls slaughtered her favourite super hero. Marinette was not quite surprised at Lila's antics, though Chloé surprised her just a tad bit.

"She's a liar and a playgirl," Lila shot back. "And I'm more beautiful."

"Stop it now!" Adrien said not quite yelling, but loudly, cold anger washing through his being, shocking the whole class into silence. "M'Lady is the most honest, trustworthy and beautiful lady in Paris!" Chloé and Lila were stunned into silence as they experienced Adrien's wrath. On the other hand, Marinette was stunned into silence, because he slipped up. Only Chat Noir called Ladybug 'M'Lady'. "She never lied and she saves all the people who were akumatised, so please be more thankful and respectful towards her." Adrien was practically vibrating because of anger. Before anything else could happen, Marinette stood in front of Adrien, ruffled his hair then scratched his chin and the spot behind his ear in tandem. Surprised, the boy was unguarded and let a low and long purr from his chest escape his throat, stunning the whole class into silence.

"D-Did he just purr?" Alya blinked as Adrien's face glowed red - a colour that rivaled Ladybug's suit - as he clamped a hand over his mouth, looking away. Marinette wordlessly grabbed Adrien by the hand and ran out with him, towards the park. Adrien mentally thanked Plagg for hiding in the nook of his neck, because he left his bag at the school, and if there was an emergency he could transform.

"M-Marinette?" The boy called tentatively as she ran, him keeping up with her. She was surprisingly fast and nimble.

"I'll explain soon!" She called back. Noticing Chloé and Lila following them, Marinette ducked in an alleyway, loosing them, and jogged towards another, smaller park, that was one of their favourite places to hang out as Ladybug and Chat Noir. They slowed to a stop and Marinette climbed up on a tree, where their favourite perch place stood. A secret mini treehouse-like construction, high enough so only they - Chat and LB knew about it.

"M-Marinette? How do you know about the spot there?" Adrien asked unsure, following Marinette.

"I'll explain once we're up," she answered. In a short span of time, they were up on the mini construction, perched on it comfortably.

"So?"

"So... I-I... I don't even know how to put this." She scooted closer to Adrien. "I have a good news and a bad news..."

"Start with the good news?" Adrien suggested. He was surprised that Marinette knew about this place and that she wasn't stuttering. Wait. She knew about this place... which meant his suspitions might just be right.

"In that case, kitty, I'm your partner, Ladybug," Marinette blurted out. She had to catch Adrien from alling down due to shock. Sure, he suspected it, but hearing it out loud was still shocking, in a good way. He stared at Marinette, processing the fact that his suspitions were right and tried not to spontaniously combust due to happiness.

"I-I had my suspitions it was you," he finally said, amazement still in his eyes.

"A-are you disappointed?" She asked unsurely. He couldn't contain his stupor and happiness anymore.

"Disappointed?! How could I be?! You're the best partner I could've ever asked for, Bugaboo! My Lady and my Princess, the two most important ladies in my life are one! I couldn't be happier, honestly, M'Lady!" Adrien exclaimed with a wide, innocent goofy grin, scooping her in a tight, loving hug. Marinette blinked, relieved tears starting to form in her eyes. "I really couldn't be happier, Mari."

"Well, finally," Plagg grumbled coming out of Adrien's over shirt. "Name's Plagg. Kid's kwami. Nice to meet ya, LB - Marinette. The kid can barely stop talking about you both of your civilian and superhero form."

"Hey!" Adrien retorted blushing. This made Marinette laugh, chuckling.

"Plagg!" Tikki flew out of her chosen's hoodie, tackling the kwami. "Long time, no see! And nice to meet you, Adrien!"

"Hi," Adrien smiled as Plagg burried his face into Tikki's neck. "So what's the bad news?" Tikki looked at Marinette sadly, albeit encouragingly, while Plagg peeked at them curiously.

"Adrien, brace yourself," Marinette said seriously, sadness filling her voice. The boy suddenly felt his stomach grow cold in anticipation. "It's fixable, okay? At least I think so... Just don't freak out and know I'm here to help you, okay?"

"...Okay..."

"Y-your father is Hawk Moth and your mother was the peacock miraculous."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Y-your father is Hawk Moth and your mother was the peacock miraculous." Adrien blinked going dangerously pale as the meaning of the sentence sunk in. Plagg was shocked into silence too.

"You're kidding," Adrien muttered in a shaky, disbelieving voice.

"I wish I was, minou, I wish I was," Marinette sadly said, gently hugging the boy, who curled up into her, shaking. For a few seconds he seemed emotionless, then suddenly he clutched Marinette's shoulder tightly, sobbing into it as tears flowed down his cheeks. Tikki and Plagg nuzzled the boy's damp face while Marinette gently caressed his head as he cried. He was surprised - positively - to know his mother was the peacock, but the fact that his father was Hawk Moth, broke him.

"I-I think this is my fault," he sobbed in a shaky voice once the tears subsidised, though a few still trickling down his cheeks.

"How could it be?" The petite girl asked incredulously. Adrien sniffed sitting up properly, but still cuddling Marinette.

"I never payed attention to how mother's d-death affected him. It broke him just as it broke me," he silently whispered, his gaze unfocused. "He may seem cold and strict, maybe even unloving, but it's only because he is an awkward dork, who doesn't know how to express his feelings... At least that's what always mother said." Marinette sat there silently as the boy continued whispering. Tikki and Plagg were on his shoulder, stroking his neck comfortingly. "She was the only one who - who managed to make father smile, even laugh," the boy croaked out, voice hoarse. "W-when she disappeared and most probably d-died, I-I never tried to make him laugh, or smile. I was too engrossed in trying not to commit suicide and to be the perfect son. And that must have unconsciously broken him more."

Marinette sighed, "you know... according to Master Fu, Mr Agreste wants our miraculouses to bring your mother back." At that, Plagg sucked in a sharp breath. Adrien blinked surprisedly, hope lighting up his eyes.

"Is it possible?" He inquired. Oh how Marinette was going to hate herself for breaking that hope in him.

"No," Plagg harshly said. "That will only end in a messed up situation, such as WWI and WWII," the black kwami muttered.

"How so?" Adrien inquired, hope deflating slightly.

"When the Austro-Hungarian Monarchy's throne successor was killed along with his wife by Gallio Princip in 1914, in Sarajevo, Serbia, Franz Joseph wanted to bring him back, but our miraculouses were in Serbia." Tikki explained.

"So he attacked Serbia with Germany's help and he actually found both the miraculouses, but trying to bring back a dead person is against fate," Plagg stated matter of factly, ears drooping. "You can never bring back a dead person. It will only doom you and the world. Plus once you posess both our miraculouses you become powerhungry and no-one can stop you. And you won't care about the doom ypu brought on the whole world."

"The 'doom' is why later on Germany and the Austro-Hungarian Monarchy ended up loosing the war and the miraculouses," Tikki continued. "Which is also why Russia suffered a lot of revolutions and later on the communism, and why the Monarchy got chopped up into small countries, leaving Hungary with only one third of it's original territory."

"As Franz Joseph lost the miraculouses, Tikki got in America's hands in 1917 in the Antant's last attack," the kitten-like kwami added. "And somehow the ring miraculous fell into Japan's hands."

"Thus, us ending up on opposite sides in the second world war." Tikki said sadly. "Which was still a consequence of the simple act of what Franz tried to do, making Japan and America enimies."

"Despite him dying in 1916, the consequences of his actions went on. WWII came thanks to him in a sense. It was horrible," Plagg shuddered. "Whenever someone wants to bring a dead person back, it's unsuccessful, many people die and Tikki and I will have to fight on opposite sides, which ends up hurting us, scarring us."

"Weakening us," the small red kwami added. "That is how fate works. It punishes severely if you do something fundamentally wrong, even with the best intentions. Millions perish because of one's mistake."

"I even got into the Nazi's hands and Tikki in English hands, in the middle of WWII, and my chosen was the one who caught and tortured and eventually k-killed Tikki's chosen," Plagg said. Both Adrien and Marinette were shocked. Hurt even. It hurt them to see the pain in the Gods' eyes. They sat there, listening as the thousand year old kwamis revealed their worst moments. They had to go through it only because someone wanted a dead loved one back.

"Similar reasons were why the Spanish flu and the plague killed so many people. And even then, we were on opposite sides," Tikki added sadly.

"S-so... if my father wants to-"

"A third world war will come," Plagg interrupted gravely. "And I'm not kidding. And I don't want to be involved with anything that makes me fight Tikki."

"If Gabriel succeeds," Tikki gulped, "the third world war will break out, and that won't be a war like the first two."

"It will be a bloodbath. A massacre of innocent. Excrutiating and unimmaginable torture methods will be used. Mass weapons wiping out cities with children and women and innocent men in a blink of an eye," the black kwami growled. "And-"

"Okay, you made your point clear, Plagg. And you pretty much set the mood," Adrien interrupted. "And it's pretty clear we need to stop him."

"Good," Plagg nodded grimly.

"Now what do we do?" Marinette wondered. "What I know is we have to go to Master Fu's shop."

"For what?" Adren asked quirking an eyebrow.

"He... um I'll just flat-out say it. He has the book you said was your father's," the girl said. Adrien facepalmed. "Because I brought it to him..."

"How did you even get it?"

"Well, when you were in the park with Lila, she threw it in the bin and I took it."

"She did what?!" Adrien shrieked.

"That bitch," Plagg growled and Tikki and Marinette shot him a glare. "What. It's an important book. And she's a liar."

"She is," Marinette agreed sighing, "but still no reason to call her a bitch. Even if she is."

"Anyway, we need to go back to school," the blonde model said glancing at his watch. "Lesson has already started." Marinette pouted.

"I really enjoyed this alone time with you," she said sighing.

"So did I. And hey, you didn't stutter!" Adrien exclaimed cheerily, slinging an arm over her shoulders, making her blush. "Come to think of it, why did you even use to stutter?"

"B-because I-I..."

"You~?" Adrien teased with a raised brow.

"I-I l-like you," she blurted out. "M-more like I have a gigantic crush on you since day one and most probably I love you and - ah, but who cares, I'm rambling so I'll stop now." And she promptly shut up, making Adrien laugh.

"I love you too, Buginette," he chuckled sweetly kissing her lips. Marinette froze, but slowly kissed back, melting into the kiss. Plagg silently gagged, though had a triumphant smirk on his face as Tikki reluctantly passed him a special, super-duper rare extraterrestrial, godly cheese roll. Once they separated, Adrien grinned. "So we're dating now!"

"I guess so, kitty," Marinette smiled rolling her eyes.

"And back to school now!" Tikki chirped. Reluctantly they climbed off and strolled back to the school, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.


	5. Chapter 5

**so here is the next chap, (btw one of my fav scenes is in this chap)**

 **Most probably i won't post anything earlier than next wednesday because i'm on a field trip, but if i have time i'll post the next chapter ^^ and pls revew!**

Chapter 5

They ended up arriving just as the bell rang, signaling that the second period was over. Alya and Nino were waiting in the park, and once they saw the couple coming, they immediately tackled them with questions.

"What the hell happened?! Why are you two holding hands?! You were away for an hour!" Alya exclaimed shaking Marinette.

"Dude, bro, seriously we were worried here!" Nino said bear hugging Adrien, who patted his back.

"Girl, we'll have some talking to do," Alya grinned at Marinette, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Spill, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, just needed some alone time, and immensley enjoyed it with my Princess," the model grinned sheepishly.

"You didn't do anything to her, did you!" Nino's jaw went slack as Adrien grinned.

"I might have," he nudged Marinette who just poked back rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"DEETS NOW GIRL!" Alya screeched excitedly, making Nino and Adrien chuckle. They would never be in Marinette's place. The reporter girl can be reeeeaaaally scary with her interviews, cough, interrogations.

"Okay, don't yell," Marinette laughed rolling her eyes. "I'll tell you later, though. Next period is starting soon."

"Party pooper," Nino grumbled, though had a smile on his lips.

"Come on, it's not her fault that school has lessons," Adrien laughed draping an arm around Marinette's shoulders. "And we only kissed, nothing more."

"You WHAT?!" Alya whipped around pointing an accusing finger at Marinette and Adrien. "Spill. Now!"

"Dude, you can't expect us to not interrogate you on that!" Nino exclaimed.

"Well... erm," Adrien smiled sheepishly while Marinette facepalmed.

"We just found a silent place, where he rested a bit, then we started talking and I randomly confessed and he confessed back," the girl said flatly. Adrien let out a relieved sigh, at least they managed to avoid the part of the super hero stuff. "Then we kissed. So nothing interesting."

"Not fully satisfied, but fine," Alya huffed turning back to walk towards the school, hand in hand with Nino, just like Marinette and Adrien. Needless to say, once they arrived in the school, everyone and even the school building - Françios Dupont Lycée - itself was surprised, shocked to see Adrien and Marinette hand in hand, Adrien even sitting next to Marinette in the second row (Alya taking Adrien's place). Most probably even the school benches and desks were surprised beyond words. What was even more shocking was that Adrien kept flirting with Marinette, while the girl flicked it off with a smirk and flirted back. No stuttering, no blushing, no flailing, but actually flirting back. Needless to say even the teachers were surprised. And of course, needless to say that Chloé and Lila gave Marinette the stink eye, and once the lesson was over, the two girls instantly attacked her.

"How dare you steal my Adrikins from me, Maritrash!" Chloé seethed through gritted teeth as she stomped over to the girl. Adrien and Marinette blinked, barely able to supress a good-natured laugh.

"I didn't steal him," the petite half-Chinese said matter of factly.

"Oh, you did!" Chloé screeched, pointing accusingly at her.

"Bitch please. She is totally undeserving of Adrien, considering she cheated on him already," Lila smirked. "Plus she wouldn't be able to seduce a rock with that clumsy and fat body of hers."

"Oh what now?" Marinette's brows shot up high and Adrien had to supress a snort. Marinette was definitely not fat - on the contrary, she was mouth-wateringly toned and fit and had perfect rear - and we'll stop now, because Adrien didn't want to pop a sudden boner in the class - and as you can see, she would be able to seduce him all fine.

"She is cheating on you, Adrien," Lila drawled out again.

"Oh? And with whom?" Adrien asked sceptically with a quirked brow.

"With Chat Noir. I saw her kissing Chat Noir yesterday evening," Lila said seriously. A beat. Another one. Marinette couldn't hold it back anymore. Neither could Adrien. They both clutched their stomachs as they laughed out hysterically. Tears of mirth rolled off their cheeks like pearls. The class was stunned into silence once more. The situation was totally as if the two shared an inner joke. Well, no-one knows they actually did, as Chat Noir was Adrien, so Marinette wasn't cheating on anyone. Not to speak about the fact that she was Ladybug.

"W-well, I have to say Chat is actually sexier than you, that tight leather suit works a lot for me," Marinette shrieked as she laughed. Both Chloé and Lila were negatively shocked, Lila even hurt a bit that a perfect lie didn't have it's needed effect.

"E-excuse me?!" Adrien exclaimed, voice pitch high due to the hysterical laughter. "In that case Ladybug is way sexier than you! The spandex suit she wears just makes her increadibly sexy! Have you seen her butt and her legs?!" He continued laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Are you cheating on me with her?" Marinette asked, hysterical laughter still making her squirm, banging the desk.

"I may be," Adrien answered with equal laughter. Alya's and Nino's mouth hung open as the two laughed, Marinette actually falling off the seat, making both of them laughed even harder.

"Well, I can't help it if I saw her get fucked by Chat, yesterday," Lila said in an uppity tone, trying to bring the situation back under control.

"Seriously, Chloé, Lila, cut us some slack, please," Adrien managed to gasp out once he calmed down enough to speak, though he was still weasing from the laughter.

"What? You don't believe me?" Lila inquired, acting as if she were hurt.

"No, considering Chat Noir was helping me out yesterday evening," Adrien grinned. Well not exactly, but you can't just bust your secret hero identity.

"Uh what?" Lila gritted out.

"And considering I'm still a virgin," Marinette added, cheeks, stomach and lungs hurting.

"But not for long," Adrien winked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at his partner, making her snort and roll her eyes.

"Come, on, Adrikins, you seriously can't date someone like... like her," Chloé said disgustedly. Marinette raised a brow.

"I can, and I want to," the blonde smirked, helping up Marinette from the floor. He bent down and swooped her into a kiss. Alya cheered snapping pictures and filming the whole scene while the rest of the class whistled and emmitted cat-calls - even Sabrina. Lila's and Chloé's jaws dropped towards the floor as the kiss deepened. Once they separated, Chloé stormed away while Lila only harboured more hatred and anger towards Marinette and life itself.

Somewhere not too far away...

"Well, well, well," Hawk Moth murmured grinning. "Our Volpina will be back in action in a few days. There's still not enough anger in her to make her powerful enough, but soon." The suited man laughed out loud evilly as a plan started forming in his head to finally get the miraculouses, and achieve his one and only dream. Though someone stole his book, he already knew what to do, his powers already strengthened enough to play his trump card. He only needed to wait for the perfect opportunity.


	6. Chapter 6

**sooop thanks for the patience! Here's the next chapp! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Nino knew. Or at least he suspected it. It was quite obvious if you think about it. Adrien was Chat Noir and Marinette was Ladybug. It only took him two weeks to figure out, while Alya seemed obliviously clueless as she waved at the fresh couple who were headed to Mari's house. So he was effectively stunned when Alya prooved him wrong. How exactly it happened? Well... As they were about to go to his house, Alya noticed an elderly man in a red and white Hawaiian shirt being... well old, as he lost his cane which was being kicked further away from him. They rushed over and Nino held the man gently by his arm so he wouldn't fall while Alya retrieved the stick (and kicked a few jerks' asses for kicking the stick away).

"Sir, are you all right?" The DJ asked.

"Yes, now I am, thank you," the elderly man rasped in a kind voice.

"Here's your cane. Will you manage from here on?" Alya inquired as he handed the stick to him.

"Yes, thank you." He took the cane and started wobbling away. Turning back, he spoke with a misterious smile, "as a token of my gratitude you will find a gift on the bed." With that he disappeared. The couple blinked then Alya shrugged.

"A weird old geezer. Now let's go Nino, I wanna cuddle!" Alya exclaimed. Nino chuckled rolling his eyes and draped an arm around Alya.

"We need to study first," he said giving her a kiss.

"Not now," Alya snorted. They pleasantly bantered the way back to Nino's and when they entered his sound proof room, they found two hexagon wooden boxes.

"The old dude wasn't kidding!" Nino exclaimed closing the door amd rushing to the boxes. He picked them up and randomly handed one to Alya who sat next to her.

"What could be in it?" The girl wondered. Simultaniously, they opened the boxes. Light engulfed them amd blinded them temporarily. From each box a tiny creature flew out, yawning.

"Aaaah it was long since someone used me," the orange, fox-like hand sized creature moaned as it yawned.

"Because it has been a while since we needed you," a slightly tired green turtle like being said which was similar sized to it's partner.

"H-Holy shit!" Alya exclaimed, wide eyed, next to an equally stunned Nino.

"Oh!" The fox like thing cheerf9#ully flew around them and sniffed Alya. "I like your scent! I'm Trixx! A she! I'm a kwami who grants special powers to it's holder! I turn you into a superhero Volpina!" The creature chirped nuzzling Alya's cheek. "I like raspberry, blueberry, strawberry, cramberry, any tipe of berry you can name or think of! And he over there is Wayzz!"

"Hey," Alya tentatively said, not sire how to react. "I'm Alya Césaire."

"Hello, as Trixx said I'm Wayzz," the turtle like being said. "I am a kwami too, and I too, grant powers. I turn you into Tortuga. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir too have a kwami that give them their respective powers." The kwami flew into a now composed Nino's palm. "You, Nino Lahiffe, will have to be the next Tortuga and the next Great Guardian of the miraculouses. My previous holder will teach you. And I like to eat butter." Nino gulped nodding slowly.

"And what kind of powers do we have?" The boy inquired.

"You, Nino, you have the power of protection. The miraculous you wear, the bracelet, will emmit a shield if you imagine it. It's durability depends on your inner peace and balance. Your special ability is called 'Shell Shield'. By saying this you will project a shimmering shield on your companions. Once ypubuse it, you have 5 minutes till you turn back. Then you must feed me." Nino nodded tentatively scratching

"Cool!" Alya exclaimed, brightening. "Amd what do I have?"

"You have the power of illusion!" Trixx exclaimed. "Your flute can create any kind of illusion but the dissolve as soon as someone touches it. But! Your special power called 'Fox Eye' let's ypu locate the akuma and ypu can even control them if you physically touch them!" She happily finished.

"Cool! So we basically will fight next to Marinette and Adrien because...?"

"Because Hawk Moth is getting stronger," Wayzz said. "And they need help."

"Alya you knew?!" Nino cried out shocked. Yes, he was stunned because of the prior events, meeting Wayzz and Trixx and becoming heroes and all, but this, this stunnes him evem more.

"Of course I knew!" Alya retorted. "What kind of a best friend would I be if I hadn't noticed?"

"But... the Ladyblog..."

"Nino, the blog is kind of a shield for them! I won't post who they are, I'm not stupid!" She punched the boy in the side who winced. "I'm not gonna betray them."

"I know Alya," Nino sighed relievedly. "Anyway. How do we transform?"

"Transformes moi!" The kwamis said in unison. "You need to say these words."

"How will we know when pur time's up?" Alya inquired.

"When the necklace you wear has only one bar left that is beeping and the reast disappeared. Each bar equals a minute," Trixx explained showing the the barely visible stripes on the necklace. Nino clasped it around her neck, amd the fox tail medal nestled perfectly on her chest, just above the crease her breasts formed. The boy imediately whipped his head away and coughed, not wanting a boner.

"And me?" He asked.

"You have the shell pattern on the bracelet. Each hexagon equals a minute amd when the biggest in the middle is beeping that's when you have a minute left." Wayzz floated around the bracelet, showing the hexagonal shield pattern. Alya clasped it aroumd Nino's right wrist, just as a big bamg could be heard along with screams. The teens looked at each other, and without hesitation they exclaimed:

"Trixx/Wayzz, transformes moi!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adrien and Marinette were busy chugging down the pastries Tom Dupain placed in front of them when they heard the explosion. Blinking, they sneaked up in Marinette's room, when there was another explosion.

"I hope we can deal with this akuma fast," Adrien sighed while transforming. "I wan't to eat more of the amazing pastries you have here."

"Well, let's hurry then," Marinette - now Ladybug - laughed. They left the bakery through the trapdoor on the roof and leapt through Paris' houses. Suddenly three consecutive explosions could be heard and two figures were thrown towards their direction. One - a male - dressed in a green and darkgreen suit that sported a shell-like structure on his back, the other one - a female - clad in orange like suit that resembled a fox.

"Volpina?!" Chat and Ladybug exclaimed as they caught the two hurtling figures.

"Yeah, she's the real one, not the akumatised one, but dudes, we need help!" The boy clad in a turtle-like suit exclaimed standing up, making sure his partner - Volpina was fine. "I'm Tortuga, and we have like five akumas to fight, including the akumatised Volpina!"

"What?!" The two superheroes asked stunned again.

"Come on, boy, girl, we need a plan against them!" Volpina said clapping their backs.

"O-okay, we need information on their powers," Ladybug nodded, noticing that this Volpina had a different body-structure and hair than the one they fought. She decided to give her a minimal trust, as she was fighting against other akumas, but she would be slightly wary with open eyes. Chat was probably thinking the same thing, as he eyed the fox superheroine. They started moving towards the akumas as the orange-clad heroine explained.

"One is the fake me, with her having similar abilities like mine she's also Volpina, another one is really into My Little Pony and she became Nightmare Moon-"

"What, seriously?" Chat snorted. "My Littly Pony?"

"The dudette's not to be underestimated, she's hella scary, inflictung the worst nightmares on the fellas! Don't let her touch you and don't get hit by her blasts or else you're finished!" Tortuga warned as he jumped onto another rooftop. "And there's a pair, they're twins, the Bloodbenders, once the dudes nip you with their knives and have your blood on the surface they can control it." Ladybug and Chat blinked. Things were getting unusually serious here. As they neared the Eiffel tower, noticing it was crooked and corroded, missing a few metal bars and the top, and the Luvre, people were runnjng away and the buildings were more and more crumbled. "The people controlled by them become mindless zombies, obeying their orders."

"And the last one is Killer Weapon-"

"Let me guess, weapons that can kill?" Chat asked as he came to a stop. They were in front of the Luvre, where the five akuma victims were currently dominating the situation. The Luvre was destroyed just as the buildings around, the earth was literally torn, pavement cracked. A few dozen of people were lying on the floor, convulsing and moaning in pain or fear, while at least fifty people with sick, bluish-red skin were strolling around to find more victims. Killer Weapon had like 30-40 deadly weapons of different varieties hovering around him, ready to snap them at anyone attacking.

"Yeah," Volpina nodded noticing her civilian clone made of her illusions was safely perched behind a fallen tree, filming the scene, undetected. "He can create any kind of weapon, which are obviously deadly, from the people he catches. And if you get caught by one of his weapons, he seals your soul in it, and converts your body into a bullet."

"Jesus Holy Christ," Chat groaned. They have never faced anyone of this caliber. Not to speak about the fact that they were in five, with serious killing powers and intent. They might need some back-up or reinforcement or they were seriously doomed.

"Then let's get this going," Ladybug muttered. "Have you evacuated the area?"

"We have, but there are at least 100-120 victims," Tortuga said, wincing as one of the Bloodbenders caught a fleeing ciclist.

"Do we know where the akumas are?" Chat inquired quirking a brow. "Apart from Volpina's that is in her necklace."

"Yeah. The Bloodbenders have matching bracelets where the akuma is stored, while Nightmare Moon has the akuma in her tiara, while Killer Weapon hase a kitchen knife that is akumatised tucked in his belt" Volpina said pointing at each akumatised person.

"Great. To succed we'd need to deal with them one at a time," Ladybug said.

"Three of us will have to fight one, while the remaining one distracts the rest, possibly withought dying," the cat superhero agreed with a heavy heart. "God, how are we even going to start this?" Well, he needn't have asked that, as Nightmare Moon spotted them on the demolished rooftop they were perched on.

"Well, well, well," she drawled loudly. Her voice sweet as honey but sharp as a knife, earning everyone's attention. "Our superheroes are here. What an honour, really."

"Finally we have all of you here, so we can finish you off easily," the alumatised Volpina cheered with a smug smile. Killer Weapon and the Bloodbender brothers turned their faces simultaniously towards the hero group, their cold and bloodshot eyes calculating. Chat gulped and Ladybug shivered. The controled reddish-bluish zombies slowly started advancing towards them, while the hovering weapons angled themselves towards the group so they can attack immediately and swiftly once a command was given.

"Well, we are in some big shit," Tortuga muttered.

"You don't say, Sherlock," the real Volpina shot back, grimness easily detected in her voice and face. They barely had time to scamber away from their spot as Killer Weapon's giant whip slashed out, shattering the roof into two, beginning a really long, blody and tiring fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They scrambled out of the way as the gigantic whip lashed out. Chat landed on his feet and immediately took to distracting the akumatised people.

"Hey~!" He called out as he pranced around on the closeby rooftops. "I'm over here!" The akumas immediately followed him and attacked him with fervour. The 50 or so bloodbended zombies assulted too, though - fortunately - after two or three blows from Chat's baton and they were rendered useless. Killer Weapon charged with his thirty weapons or so, lashing out mercilessly, trying to inflict a bruise at least so the Bloodbenders could control him. The cat hero spun his baton, dodging and dodging while the twins pestered him with their knives and Nightmare Moon made countless moves to grab him whilst throwing different sized blasts at him. Volpina was the only one who engaged herself with the remaining three heroes, mocking them.

"Surely, you can do better?" Chat mocked, jumping out of the way of a riffle's bullet. He relievedly clutched his heart and mentally thanked Lady Luck for giving him enough luck to be able to dodge that.

"Well, sweetie, you weren't prepared for this, were you?" Nightmare Moon's voice said behind him. Before she could hug him or touch his skin, he extended his baton and leapt to a nearby half demolished building.

"I have to say I'm flattered to be called your sweetie, but I only have one woman on my mind, and I'm pretty good at escaping other pushy women," Chat grinned, but it soon fell as three consecutive blasts, five different types of swords and a whip sprung towards him. He dropped on his stomach in order to evade the weapons, which with a loud clang collided with the blasts where he gad been standing a split second ago. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Ladybug, Tortuga and the real Volpina (or at least he thought so she was the real one with a kwami and not an illusion or an akumatised one...) were fighting the fake one and her illusions.

"You worthless flirt," one of the Bloodbenders growled throwing his dagger at the cat hero. Said hero deflected it with his baton in the nick of the time, just barely avoiding to be cut. In the meantime the rest of the heroes were clashing with the fake hero.

"So, you think you can defeat me? Well at least you have a copy of me. That might help you, though I doubt it," Volpina mewled with a smirk as she dodged the real Volpina's flute. "And leaving a comrade alone in trouble... How pitiful." She narrowly missed the real hero's flute this time, Ladybug's yo-yo and Tortuga's kick. The three attacked head on from different directions. The fake heroine created a set of other Volpinas with her flute, that charged onto the trio. They were 30 or so, leaving actual bruises on the three heroes, though disappearing shortly after. Their engagement with the clones gave the fake Volpina enough time to run to her fellow akumas' aid against Chat Noir, who seemed fine, except for he was visibly tired, sweaty and panting and he most probably was covered in hematomes despite the fact that he wasn't bleeding.

"Well, Black Cat, you see? Your friends couldn't defeat Volpina due to the bad luck you bring them," Nightmare Moon drawled, sending a blast at him. The hero swiftly dodged it, and narrowly missed a sword of Killer Weapon and the two daggers of the Bloodbender brothers.

"They are pretty lame, and Ladybug seems to use you as a toy~," one of the Bloodbenders said with sarcastic sympathy dripping from his voice. Chat sighed. They were down this road a million times, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. As he stepped back to evade another blast, his ankle got stuck between two bigger pieces of rubbles, making him fall flat on his butt.

"You're just worthless," Killer Weapon spat, lashing his whip at him. Chat raised his hands to shield himself, but Tortuga was in front of him with his shield from his bracelet protecting them and a red and black yo-yo caught the whip before it could even make contact with the shield. At the same time, the real Volpina with a swift motion ripped the man's belt in two, the purple kitchen knife falling to the floor with a clang. Ladybug immediately dove for it and smashed it onto a rubble, breaking it. Catching the akuma and purifying it, the heroine sighed relievedly. This whole fight lasted a good hour and she was beginning to tire.

"One akuma down, 4 more to go." She spun her yo-yo as she stood near her hero friends, creating a shield while Volpina and Tortuga freed Chat's ankle, wich by sheer luck wasn't twisted nor sprained. The real Volpina hastily brought the man that was Killer Weapon back to his home according to his directions then came back.

"M'Lady, guys, are we ready to take the rest down?" Chat asked as he stood next to said lady.

"Hold on, I'm hungry," the fiercer Bloodbender said, his brother nodding hastily. The heroes blinked astonished.

"I'd love to eat but I'm on a diet," Nightmare Moon tutted.

"Come on, you can eat. You just burned tons of calories and you still will," Chat frowned. "You won't get fat, just build muscles. Trust me on that. I know a lot about diets."

"Guys, do I have to remind you we are in the middle of a fight?" The fake Volpina asked growling.

"Shut it, dearie, we're hungry."

"Agreed with Nightmare Moon," Tortuga added as his stomach growled. "Truce?"

"Tru-"

"NO!" The akumatised heroine roared attacking head on with her flute. Tortuga instantly shielded them, while Chat swiftly grabbed the girl's necklace and smashed it into pieces, freeing the akuma. Ladybug quickly de-evilised it.

"Lila," Chat gently said and crouched in front of the girl who was akumatised. He placed his hands on her shoulder to ground her.

"What?" She snapped, looking away. "Don't blame me for being akumatised! It's all thanks to her!" She spat towards Ladybug, who sighed along with chat.

"Lila," Chat lightly smiled and gave him his best soul-peering look, being able to see through the girl's actual loneliness due to being famous. He knew the feeling all too well.

"W-what?" The girl's voice quavered. The hero's gentle and understanding look was a tid bit too mich for her façade, and she cracked. "All I wanted was to have friends and be cool." Tears trickled down her face and the hero wordlessly hugged her. Ladybug joined the hug and spoke.

"We can be friends, just there's no need to lie, okay?" The polka dotted heroine said with a smile. Lila after a little hesitation nodded and hugged back.

"Aww how heartwarming," Nightmare Moon growled rolling her eyes. "Let's get the fight going already!"

"Agreed!" The Bloodbender twins grinned popping a few joins, advancing on them.

"I - uh should leave, I guess," Lila muttered disentangling from the hug. The heroes nodded and Lila ran away just in time to avoid another clash between the heroes and the akumatised villains.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It wasn't easy defeating the remaining three akumas. The heroes were exhausted while the akumatised villains seemed to not even sweat. Chat deflected the more aggressive twin with his baton, while the other one fought Ladybug and Tortuga, Volpina parried herself with Nightmare Moon.

"Please, darling, these illusion's won't do anything against me," Nightmare Moon drawled. Volpina simply raised a brow and created a dozen of clones which started dancing around the akumatised villain along with the real one while singing deliberately out of tune. Everyone around them visibly cringed. Nightmare Moon covered her ears with her hands as she trembled at the deliberate disharmony of Volpina's voice, and didn't notice that the hero kicked her Tiara off, breaking it in the process. The purple butterfly fluttered out drunkenly and Ladybug wasted no time to purify it. The teenage girl who once was Nightmare Moon dazedly realised what she had done and before anyone could move she ran away with a horrified gasp.

"Well, that was... I don't know how to describe it," Tortuga muttered. Chat in the meantime sneaked towards the fiercer Bloodbender and made a move to grab his black beaded bracelet, but the villain noticed it and pounced on him immediately, re-igniting the fight.

"So you think you can fight me, kitty-cat," the Bloodbender grinned as he pushed Chat over with his body. His twin backed off of Ladybug, Volpina and Tortuga in order to attack with a more successful method, as Tortuga's shield would block him from landing a proper blow while the spotted heroine hit him hard with her yo-yo multiple times while the fox heroine smacked him hard with her flutes and confused him with her illusions.

"Well, I certainly can," Chat gritted out as he fell on his back, dagger dangerously close to his neck. With a 'Cataclism' yell he desintegrated the knife so it wouldn't cause anymore damage. Interestingly, another one appeared in its place.

"Oh, I don't think so," the villain grinned ready to slash, but in the last minute Chat kicked him hardly and sent him flying into a bigger boulder. He was about to approach him to take his akumatised bracelet off, but the more tactical twin tackled him from behind at the same time the aggressive twin from the front, with daggers ready to stab. Chat mentally prepared himself (or at least tried to) to be controlled by another akuma yet again, but Tortuga yelled out.

"Shell shield!" As the words left his lips, green shimmering shield enveloped the four heroes, thus leaving the twins unable to leave a scratch on any of them. The momentum of the twins' attack left them tumbling and entangling with Chat, who kicked and punched out in order to separate from them.

"We need to be quick, untill the shield holds out," Chat groaned standing up. "And I need to recharge!" Without warning he ran away while the rest kept a truce. The twins were speaking in hushed tones, trying to invent a plan against the heroes. Soon, Chat came back, still covered in a green shimmering shell.

"Let's get it on!" Volpina exclaimed.

"Not so fast," the tactical twin spat helping his brother up. His hand shot out in the air and co centration was written deep on his face. Tortuga started sweating too, beeds of sweat trickling down his temples.

"And a mental battle ensured," the fox heroine murmured. A few minutes of tense silence Tortuga collapsed in Volpina's arms, the shield around their bodies flickering then disappearing, and Chat's body jerked and convulsed, his veins visibly swelling under his skin.

"Sorry," Tortuga panted weakly. "I need to recharge somewhere." Mustering the last of his strength he jogged away hiding to recharge. Chat bit back a scream as the Bloodbender took control of his body and puppeteered him against the remaining heroes.

"Think you should use your luck, girl!" Volpina yelped moving out of the way of a mindless attacking Chat.

"Right," Ladybug agreed jumping away. "Lucky Charm!" Aaand a fishing rod with a fishing hook ensured.

"You're gonna go fish in the Seine?!" Volpina yelled as she deflected the turned hero's baton. Ladybug flatly looked around and noticed only the bracelets and the fishing gear lit upin her vision.

"Nah, I'm just gonna fish two bracelets!" She swung the rod towards the twins who evaded with a laugh. After a few more attempts she caught both their bracelets and ripped it off their wrists, breaking it, freeing the akumas. Ladybug wasted no time with purifying the evil little beings and throwing up her lucky charm with a 'Miraculous Ladybug!' yell, repairing everything and the victims too. Tortuga came back just in that moment, and honestly he was relieved he didn't have to fight anymore that day. Chat collapsed groaning just as the twins did.

"The hell," the bulkier twin muttered helping up the scrawnier one. The twins hugged each other for comfort and left to digest everything they had done or intented to do. Chat remained seated on the floor and sighed.

"Aaaand the heroes defeated the 5 akumas in two amd a half hours!" Alya suddenly appeared. That is, Volpina's illusion of Alya as she was Alya. "Will you tell the viewers something?"

"Well, we had enough akumas for a week or so," Chat said decisively. "How'd you manage to stay safe, Alya, was it?"

"Yepp, and well, I can hide well!" The reporter grinned stopping the stream. Mrs Chamak arrived in that moment, but before she could interview the heroes, Tortuga, Volpina and the illusion of Alya disappeared dragging Ladybug and Chat Noir with them, all of their miraculouses beeping. Once in a secluded alleyway safe from prying eyes and ears, Volpina spoke.

"Look, we have to tell you something." The cat and the bug hero looked at each other and quirked a brow.

"Make it fast. We aren't sure we can hold our kwamis in longer," Ladybug said.

"About that..." Tortuga looked away nervously. "Wayzz, shell in."

"Trixx, ears down." Ladybug and Chat Noir watched stunned as Alya disappeared and Volpina and Tortuga dropped their transormation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Volpina and Tortuga dropped their transformation, Alya - the real one - and Nino stood in their places with two kwamis. One that similarly looked like Master Fu's. Both fed their kwamis, Alya with berries and Nino with butter.

"What the..." Chat Noir and Ladybug were seriously astonished. Even more astonished when Nino and Alya spoke their names.

"Mari, Adrien-"

"Hold on! How the hell did you find out?!" Ladybug exclaimed as she turned into Marinette. She caught Tikki in her hand and gave her a chocolate chip cookie.

"More importantly, when?!" Chat added turning into Adrien. Plagg instantly gnawed at the camambert piece Adrien was holding up. The four kwamis flew into Marinette's purse, enjoying each other's company while the kids figured out stuff.

"Well I knew it after the third akuma attack," Alya confessed.

"It took me three days to suspect you and roughly a week or two to get my confirmation, dude," Nino admitted. Adrien and Marinette blinked.

"I can't believe we didn't piece it together earlier than them," Adrien muttered increduliously.

"Well, I can't help that both of you are really oblivious! How much did it take to figure out you lile each other! A year!" Alya exclaimed expectantly.

"W-well..." Adrien and Marinette sheepishly looked at the ground for suddenly their shoes were more interesting.

"Anyway, we won't give the secret away so no worries," Nino grinned bearhugging both of the embarrassed teens.

"Thanks," Adrien grinned. "Since when are you superheroes?"

"Since today," Alya said joining the hug. "An old man whom we helped up after he had tripped gave it to us."

"Though I still have no idea how. The boxes just appeared in our rooms," the DJ wondered.

"Oh, you mean Master Fu?" Marinette inquired surprisedly. "He's the kwamis' guardian."

"Not for long though," Wayzz suddenly spoke floating out of Mari's purse. "Nino is my new master, thus he is the new guardian."

"Yepp, the ol' dude will teach me to become the new guardian," Nino confirmed.

"Wow," Marinette muttered.

"Now what's left is to defeat Hawk Moth," Alya grinned.

"Well, for that..." Adrien looked away sadly, sighing deeply. "I'll speak to him with Mari sometime soon."

"What do you mean?" Nino quirked an eyebrow sensing something was wrong.

"He means exactly what he said. We need to talk to him. He has a reason why he wants our miraculouses," Marinette said chewing her lips.

"I smell a rat, Mari, spill please," Alya said furrowing her brows. Marinette and Adrien shared a look and with a nod, they explained who Hawk Moth was and what he wanted and the possible consequences of his actions according to Tikki and Plagg.

"I can't believe this." Nino's and Alya's jaws were on the floor.

"Well, it is hard for me too," Adrien sighed shrugging. "But the only way we can stop him, is if we talk to him."

"Do you think it will work?" Alya asked worriedly.

"It has to." Marinette wore a determined and hopeful expression.

"I agree with Mari. You can't respond to aggression with aggression if you want it to stop. You need to respond to it with love and sincerity," the blonde boy said, looking up at the sky. "Mom always told that. And she's right. It's easy to continue a chain of hatred with hatred. But it's hard to stop it. You need love and compassion for that."

"Jesus, no matter how cheesy that may sound, dude your mom was right," Nino laughed.

"Agreed on that," Alya smiled hugging Adrien tightly. "Now how about going back home? It's late and we still have homework for tomorrow."

"Crap! Mari, your parents! What will they think if they see us gone for three hours now?!" Adrien exclaimed horrified.

"Oh my God you're right!" Marinette shrieked. "Guys, we'll see you tomorrow!" She started running towards her house and Adrien followed her while Nino and Alya burst out laughing and strolled back to Alya's together. Fortunately for Marinette and Adrien, the parents didn't notice their absence as they didn't even check on them. Why, you ask? Well, because when Marinette and Adrien came tumbling down the stairs, cheeks red and panting from the run, Tom wriggeled his brows suggestively, while Sabine just calmly asked whether their make-out session was over. Needless to say it left the two teens spluttering and blushing like a tomato.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"This is a terrible idea," Tortuga concluded the upteenth time. It took the four friends three days of planning of what to say and how exactly and when exactly in order to be sure that Gabriel actually stops being 'evil' (they even decided to make two or three dofferent plans in case things went wrong), four days of procrastinating till they managed to be confident enough to face Gabriel. During those days, they fought 5 to 7 akuma per day, each of them more and more darker and deadlier; their fights lasted at least 4 hours so they decided that they had to put a stop to this as soon as possible. That is how they found themselves right now in front of the Agreste mansion, as their superhero alteregos.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Volpina said trying to be positive.

"Aah, no, not at all," the turtle hero muttered sarcastically.

"Let's just stick to the plan, guys. Okay?" Chat Noir said. "If anything goes wrong, let me improvise and if the situation really requires fighting only then shall we fight. Okay?" He recieved a collective mumble of 'okay's. Ladybug pressed the button of the bell and waited for Natalie's reply, that came instantly.

"Who is it?" Natalie's voice came from the intercom.

"The four superheroes of Paris! Chat Noir, Ladybug, Volpina and Tortuga!" Chat cheerfully exclaimed. "We need to speak of an important issue with Gabriel Agreste."

"What kind of issue?"

"Something private only he can know about!" Chat chimed, hoping Natalie would just let them in.

"Please wait a minute." In a bit - to Chat's great relief - Natalie let them in. The four teens warily stepped in, anxious as to how things will work out. Gabriel Agreste stood in all his rigid glory at the top of the stairs looking down at the teen heroes curiously and expectantly.

"Please come into my study. We shall discuss whatever needs to be discussed," he said. The kids followed him into the spacious and modern room with the humongous painting of Adrien's mother. Once everyone was seated, Chat spoke.

"I have no idea how to put this exactly, without being rude or pushy."

"In that case just put it bluntly. I'll take it as if you were speaking politely," Gabriel suggested with a quirked brow. This was getting more and more intersting.

"Well then, please give up on taking our miraculouses, Hawk Moth," Ladybug said strongly. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up so high Chat feared they'd fly off.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard her," Chat sighed. "This is serious, sir." Gabriel leaned back and looked at the teenagers, brows furrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Du- sir, we know you're Hawk Moth," Tortuga sighed meaningfully.

"Therefore we ask you to please give up on taking Chat's and Ladybug's miraculouses," Volpina finished pleadingly.

"What makes you think I'll give up on my dream? I need your miraculouses, period." Gabriel stated hardly.

"Sir, you don't understand-"

"No, young Ladybug. You don't understand," Gabriel said coldly, slapping his palms on the table, standing up. "Do you even know why I need your miraculouses?!"

"I know you want to bring back your wife-"

"Oh, do you?! Do you know how it is to lose someone you love?! The only one who understands you?!" Gabriel yelled. This made Chat snap. They were already straying from the plan, so he started improvising with sincerity. He too slapped his palms on the table and looked deeply in his father's eyes.

"I do," he said with similar coldness. "I do know the feeling of loosing someone. I know you want to bring her back, but trust me, it won't go well. Because if you do bring your wife millions of people will perish in WWIII and you're definitely going to lose the only other person whom you're supposed to care for. And that person is me, father." Anger seeped from Chat, stunning everyone in the room.

"Come again?" Gabriel asked gaping. Bkinking, the adult sat down.

"I'm saying this father because I don't want to lose you too." Chat detransformed and held Plagg in his palm. Gabriel's jaw fell as he took a trembling breath. "I miss mother too. I really miss her, father," Adrien's downcast face, his sad and broken eyes that were starting to tear up, broke Gabriel's heart. "But bringing her back won't solve the problems. It will only cause a third world war and you won't be happy. Please, let her go, father. She needs tp see us being able to move on from her death and be able to think back happily to our memories with her." By now Adrien's voice was quavering and a tear trickled down gis cheeks. Gabriel instinctively reached out and brushed the tear away; Adrien rubbing his face in his father's big palm. In the moment's privacy, the three heroes sneaked out and let them sort this through in a father-son moment. Though they waited in front of the door in case something went wrong. Gabriel continued to stroke his son's cheek, biting back a few tears himself.

"A-Adrien, do you know why I wanted to bring your mother back at all costs?" He finally asked, motioning for Adrien to sit in hus lap. Adrien's breath hitched as he curled in his father's exceptionally warm embrace. Oh how he missed these moments from when he was small: he used to curl up like this whenever he couldn't sleep, and his mother would bring him some herbal tea to calm his nerves, and he'd fall asleep to his father's and mother's heartbeat sorrounding him. Gabriel tightened his hug around Adrien and let a wary Plagg rest between them.

"Why did you want to bring her back... dad?" Adrien quietly asked as he burried his face in to crook of Gabriel's neck. None of them noticed a Volpina snapping a few (a lot) pics through a slightly opened door.

"Dad, huh?" Gabriel huffed out a laugh. "Anyway, the reason was because I wanted you to be happy. I never wanted you to grow up in a family that missed members. I only wanted you to have her back, so you wouldn't need to suffer as a kid due to the loss of your mother." Adrien was at loss of words. His father... his dad wanted to bring his mother back for him.

"I appreciate it," Adrien sincerely said. "But dad, mom is gone. All I need now is that you properly take care of me. Promise you'll spend more time with me like this?"

"I promise, my son, I promise," Gabriel murmured squeezing his son.

"And dad... I... I love you."

"I love you too, Adrien, and I promise to tell it to you more." Adrien looked up at him with one of his most radient and honest smiles and kissed his father's cheek, supressing a giddy squeak when his father kissed his cheek back. Three certain people weren't able to supress their happiness, and they tumbled in the room, squealing and blushing at tge fathee-son fluff they saw. The three heroes grinned up at the two Agrestes, happy to see them finally make up.

"Oh, my God guys," Adrien covered his face. To say he was mortified at his friends' behaviour was an understatement. He was still sitting in his father's lap, arms around his neck, feet dangling as he didn't quite reach the floor due to his father having long limbs.

"May I at least know who the heroes are?" Gabriel inquired with a quirked brow, a small, thankful smile.

"Well, why not?" Ladybug grinned stanting up and detransforming. Soon, Nino and Alya stood in Tortuga's and Volpina's place too.

"I should've figured you were all under my nose and close friends," Gabriel laughed shaking his head; the teens sheepishly grinned scratching their heads. That evening Gabriel invited the teens for a dinner and a sleepover along with the parents. Needless to say it turned out awkward in the beginning, but soon everyone warmed up to each other and played lots of games, ate lots of snacks and fell asleep all snuggled up cosily.


	12. Chapter 12

So this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this ^^

Chapter 12

"And that was how I became good!" Nooroo chuckled at that. He was currently seated on a pillow with all of the other kwamis. He was happy that his holder became good. Well, he was never actually that evil, and he always treated him well, but still, it's a relief that he wasn't using his powers for illdoing anymore.

"Aww come oooon, grandpaaaa!" Hugo whined. He was currently seated in his grandfather's lap with his twinsister, Emma in their house with auntie Alya and uncle Nino and their daughter Sheila. His mom and dad were in the kitchen cooking dinner along with grandpa Tom and grandma for all he knew. His grandfather was just finished telling the story of his evilness and how he became good.

"Mommy never told you used to be evil," Emma blinked with wide eyes. She and Hugo were only six years old, so no wonder they never knew. "But you're good now, aren't you?" Gabriel smiled cheekily, tickling his granddaughter's tummy.

"I'm as good as le Papillon can be," he smiled more as little Emma started shrieking and kicking. The now elderly man didn't ignore the girl's twin either and he started tickling him too.

"So, grandpa, I'm supposed to believe you created lame villains like Bubbler who blew bubbles?" Louis, the eldest - him being 14 - Agreste-D-Cheng kid frowned.

"Hey, kiddo! I wasn't a lame villain, okay?" Nino retorted, protecting his image as Alya laughed out loud, rubbing her round belly with her second child in it.

"Sure thing, uncle turtle," Louis said rolling his eyes making the mute Sheila shake with laughter. "And Princess Fragrance, really? Spraying perfume and singing opera?"

"Don't forget your father was under her influence to!" Nino added, making Louis snort.

"Well, what type of villains they become is none of my business. That's up to their personality, really," Gabriel said with a suppressed laughter.

'Either way it was funny. I'm glad you aren't evil anymore, grandpa Gabe,' Shaila signed with a wide grin. She was slightly shorter than Louis, and only one year younger. She pretty much had her parents' dark skin and dark wavy hair with a pair of black rimmed retro style glasses.

"I'm happy too," Gabriel told her with his own smile. The girl could hear perfectly well, but due to a rare genetic condition, she couldn't speak.

"It's funny to remember how Nino was a nervwreck the day we decided to confront papa Gabe about it," Marinette said laughing as she entered the livingroom. Alya cackled fondly at the memory while Nino blushed embarrassed.

"I was just being catious!"

"And I think that was a wise thing to do," Gabriel nodded appreciativley. "Caution is something many people forget."

"See?!" Nino retorted looking pointedly at Marinette while Alya cacjled even more.

"Dad, if by caution you mean paranoia then I think it's useless," Adrien chimmed in laughing good naturedly at Nino's baffled face and at the cackling Alya.

"Sure, sure just go make fun of me," the dj grumbled crossing his arm. Adrien and Marinette laughed hugging the grouchy man and not even two seconds passed untill he eased up and laughed rolling his eyes.

"Alrighty, it was a nice story, but we need to go now," Alya said with an apologetic smile. "Tomorrow's school!" Sheila looked down, pursing her lips and took ahold of Louis's hand, who blushed lightlynin response. She looked pleedingly at her mother who immediately understood. "Mari, can Louis sleep over at ours?"

"Can I?" Louis asked looking up from under his longer black hair, which was worn in a smilar style like Nathaniel's was. He made huge puppy eyes that worked wonders on his mother, especially because they were green like his dad's. Adrien laughed at Marinette's weak resolve to resist those eyes.

"Fine, go and pack quickly," Marinette finally said. Sheila smiled excitedly and Luois jumped happily and in two seconds he was ready to go with his pack on his back. The blonde haired twins looked up at their brother with their blue bell eyes that Adrien fell in love with long ago.

"Louis, you're coming back, right?" They asked.

"Of course," said big brother replied instantly giving the twins a smooch on their cheeks before leaving with the Lahiffe-Césaire family. Dinner was relaxed and pleasant, and as Adrien put the twins to sleep, he was glad they fell asleep instantly. He quietly sneaked out of their room and bid Marinette's parents goodnight. He bumped into his father and decided he would need some cuddle time, so he hugged the elderly around his waist.

"Adrien, it's 10 o'clock and I'd like to sleep," Gabriel mumbled with a laugh, though he hugged back, squeezing his son.

"But dad," Adrien whined, "I love you!"

"I love you too, son," the man laughed. "But let's sleep now, shall we? Mari has already gone to bed and you should too."

"Just two more minutes," Adrein mumbled burrying his face in his father's shoulder. Gabriel chuckled and caressed the adult's blonde hair that was so similar to his mother's. Reluctantly, after two minutes Adrien let go and bid him goodnight with a kiss on his cheek. After a quick shower he padded into his own room he shared with his beloved wife and lay beside her, Marinette instantly snuggling close up to him.

"I'm really happy we confronted your dad that day," she sleepily said.

"Me too. And I'm happy he actually started making an effort for caring for me since then," the blonde boy smiled contentedly at the memory. In fact, Gabriel had made an effort for him since that day. They started eating together, strolled in the parks together, talked about nothing and everything.

"Yeah, he changed a lot since then. Scary to think that if you had never come to the school we would've never met in real life. Only as heroes," Mari murmured.

"Then, bugaboo, I wouldn't have the best wife in the world, who's none other than my princess and M'Lady," Adrien winked with a very Chat-like grin.

"Oh, come on, kitty," said lady laughed kissing her husband's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Adrien replied with a contented sigh, falling asleep with his one and only in his arms, happy that things turned out well and that his family was a happy one.

Fin ^^


End file.
